The invention relates to a method for drying glycol and to a system for removing water from glycol.
Glycols are used in various industries such as refrigeration, heating, petro-chemistry and chemical synthesis. However, the most common application and use for glycol is in the mining industry. Because of a substantial consumption of glycol in technological processes, the removal of water from solutions and recovery of glycol have an important role.